


It’s Love

by Klanceyschmancy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Langst, Love Confession, M/M, Panic Attack, klance, klance relationship told from hunk and shiros point of view, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceyschmancy/pseuds/Klanceyschmancy
Summary: They sat there for hours, well past midnight, entering the early morning, but neither of them cared. Lance had long since calmed down but he needed this. He needed the secureness of him. He needed the warmth and the comfort. He needed the breathing and the slow heartbeat that came with it. He needed him.





	It’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind.

He wasn’t supposed to have nightmares from the sickening war happening, he wasn’t supposed to leave his family, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Keith. But the universe sucks and that’s how it was now. Lance refusing to close his eyes at night, afraid of what might project behind his eyelids, of the horrors he’d seen. Lance missing his family with all his heart. Missing the noise, the laughter, and the love. And Lance secretly pining for the red paladin. To be noticed by him. To touch him. To kiss him. 

Worthless.

Truth be told, Lance was lonely. He wanted his mum or his brother, he would even take Veronica at this point. He was sat, crossed legged, where he usually was when the rest of the team were fast asleep, unaware of the fidgeting boy counting and memorizing each planet that came on the map projected in front of him. 

You don’t deserve to be here.

Lance picked at his nails as he listed them off in his head, trying desperately to drown the voices in his head, fighting hard to stop the shouting and screaming. To drown him out his own fears and his own nightmares living within him. Lance put his hands on his ears. He needed them to shut up. He needed to be able to breathe and to be able to think. He only needed a second but his mind refused and so did his body. 

You’re useless.

His breathing was the first one to pick up speed, then his heart followed close behind. Against his better judgment, Lance clamped his eyes shut. All the horrors and the blood played out in front of him like a movie and he screamed. He screamed to slow down his breathing, he screamed to drown out the voices, and he screamed because he was fucking terrified. 

No one fucking cares.

Someone touched him and he flinched away. ‘No, No go away’ he repeated over and over in his head. A voice was muffled, someone was trying to reach him, but he refused to give in. He didn’t want anyone else seeing him like this. No one was allowed to see him like this. He kept his eyes shut as he scrambled away from them, kicking his legs frantically pushing himself further back. 

Stop being so fucking insane.

The voice stopped and Lance began to cry. Full body sobs that ripped through him like a tidal wave. He pressed his hands further into the sides of his head, over his ears, trying desperately to drown them out. It hurt, but he couldn’t feel it. He hurt everywhere and nowhere at all. 

You’re crazy and unworthy of love.

“Stop please, stop!” Lance screamed out loud now. He was desperate and so scared and it was clear in the tone of his voice. Strong arms wrapped around his lower torso and he fought against it, but they just got tighter. They pulled him in close. He was pressed against a chest now. He took a breath in and he was swarmed with his scent. He liked the warmth and the safety. Lance let his arms fall to his side and he sat there, in his arms, crying and hyperventilating. He was having a panic attack. 

You’re so fucking weak. Give up.

He heard low steady breathing by his ear and he revelled in it. He held his breath and took a breath in when they did. In and out with them. Matching the pattern. He felt a hand softly run through his hair and he visibly relaxed. He pushed his head further into his chest. He heard the slow heartbeat in his right ear and the steady breathing in the other. Lance forced himself to focus on those two things. In and out. He’d stopped crying now, he was too focused on everything else to even think about crying. In and out. He began to count each heartbeat. 1….2….3….4. With each one that past his breathing slowed with it. 

You’re alone.

They sat there for hours, well past midnight, entering the early morning, but neither of them cared. Lance had long since calmed down but he needed this. He needed the secureness of him. He needed the warmth and the comfort. He needed the breathing and the slow heartbeat that came with it. He needed him.

Weak.

Harsh words still rang throughout his head, but they were quieter now. Covered by loud breathing. Lance finally pulled back, only enough to see his face, and sighed. He took in the dark purple orbs staring back at him, the pale skin, and the hair that flopped lightly over his eyes. Lance reached up and tucked it behind Keith’s ear. He rested his hand on his cheek and Keith leant into it. “I’m sorry,” he said miserably. Keith shook his head and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. 

Alone.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He replied softly. Lance let out a sigh through his nose and looked down. 

Disappointment.

“Hey - hey,” he said lifting Lance’s head up by his chin so he could look into his eyes. “I want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m not going to let you drown. I’ll always be there to lend you air, Lance.” 

Found.

Lance didn’t know what to say, to tell him how thankful he is for him, or how to tell him how much that meant to him. How much Keith meant to him. So he showed him instead. He leant forward, moving his hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him in, their lips met so softly. There was this fear of breaking one another. Unsure if this is what he wanted. Lance pulled back, but he didn’t go far. Keith pulled him back in and kissed him with force. It was filled with passion and love. Lance tilted his head up, so he could get a better angle, and ran his tongue along Keith's bottom lip. The boy sighed and opened his mouth, giving Lance full access. They moved in sync, fitting with each other perfectly. 

Safe.

Keith pushed his hands up Lance’s shirt and rested them on his lower back, forcefully pulling the boy closer to him so he was sitting in his lap. Lance let out a surprised noise and giggled. He brought his hands up into the raven hair, tugging and playing with it as he kissed him. After what felt like hours, Lance pulled back and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

Love.

“Wow,” Lance sighed. Keith moved forward and planted a chaste kiss on the boy's mouth and hummed in agreement. “Lance,” Keith breathed out, “Lance, Lance, Lance.” He smiled. Lance’s heart stopped. His stomach flipped and swooned hearing him say his name. He looked down. “Keith..I-” Keith brought his hand up and placed his hand on the Cubans neck, using his middle finger to draw circles on his skin. Lance looked back up. “I love you.” he breathed out. Keith froze, his eyes widening and he looked up from his lips up to his eyes. A large smile spread out on his face. “I love you, too.” Keith laughed, and it made Lance light up. He felt electricity course through his bones, intensifying at every point they touched. Keith moved forward and planted kisses on every inch of Lance’s face. “I love you, I love you, I love you” he repeated as he kissed the boy. It caused Lance to giggle uncontrollably. His chest filled with warmth, as they lay there on the ground, in love. They both found their home in each other.

Home.

\---

Hunk was the first to notice the change in the two boys attitude towards each other. He noticed the constant contact between the two, whether it’d be a finger through a belt loop, hands in the pocket of the other, or playing with each others hair. On the rare occasions that Lance was wearing a short sleeve or showing some sort of bare skin on his arms, Keith was always there. He always had the tips of his fingers loosely drawing patterns up and down, side to side, on the exposed skin. And he did it in a way that looked so natural, so fitting, that it’d be weird if he didn’t. 

Whenever they weren’t in armour or in full body gear, Lance always had his hand underneath Keith’s shirt. He always just had it sitting on his hip, or his back, or his stomach, and it always rode his shirt up but the team refused to look. As if it was a secret not meant for them. Whenever the two were clad in armour, they always had a foot touching a foot or an ankle around an ankle. They always drifted towards each other, found a way to be next to each other when it seemed there was no room to be.

And Hunk, of course, noticed the way Keith treated Lance when he was fidgeting or whenever he was unsettled. Keith always seemed to have something to preoccupy Lance when he couldn't sit still. He always had a hair band around his wrist, a stress ball he’d found at one of the space malls they’d visited or even a piece of paper for Lance to fold and unfold religiously. Whenever Lance's breath started to pick up, Keith was always there, running his hand loosely through his hair and it always calmed him down, no matter the situation. 

Hunk couldn’t forget about how Lance reacted to Keith getting frustrated or angry. When Keith started to shout or ball his fists up, Lance didn’t back down as the others did, he stayed by his side, and simply placed his hand on Keith’s jaw, it would immediately unclench, and he would begin to take slow deep breaths. It was as if it was magic. Someone shouldn’t have that much of an effect on someone else, but Hunk knew it was more than that. It was love. They were each others anchor, bringing the other back to reality when they strayed too far. 

\---

For Shiro, it was when they were fighting alongside each other. They did it with such ease, already anticipating the other’s move. They twirled and slid by each other, never once getting in the others way, fighting for the others safety more than their own. Keith was always fighting in Lance’s blind spot, and Lance was always fighting in Keith's. It was amazing and scary to watch two people move around each other without once saying what they were going to do since the other already knew.

After Shiro realised something had changed between the two, he started noticing how they always disappeared before a mission where they would be separated or unable to track the others moves. He’d found them in a hallway once before a mission, and he never questioned their disappearances again. They’d been just standing there, pressed up against the wall and each other. Keith's arms wrapped around Lance’s lower abdomen and Lances’ wrapped around Keith’s upper torso. His head was tucked in the crook of the red paladins neck and Keith’s chin rested by the boy's ear. They just stood there like that, eyes closed, not saying a word, just taking each other in. Shiro felt wrong for staring like he was violating their privacy, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. His gaze lingered until Keith used his fingers to lift Lance’s head by his chin and they kissed. He tore his eyes away and left them alone. A few minutes later they’d reentered the Hangar, hand in hand. This was love, Shiro realised. This is what he had had with Adam, what he'd always wanted for Keith and his chest bloomed. He didn’t know how or when but he knew one thing. They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not forcefully hug or touch someone when they are having a panic attack UNLESS you know them and know that’s how they deal with it. Personally, this is the only way someone can get through to me, but I’ll only start relaxing if I’m comfortable with them and know them.


End file.
